Neptune
Appearance History Personality Equipment Trident Neptune's King Trident is powered by all of the seven seas; all 200 trillion watts of kinetic energy empowers the trident. Neptune's magical trident can cast electrical blasts as strong as natural lightning strikes, but it can be amped when summoning it from the clouds above. The staff also attracts and absorbs electricity, practically making Neptune immune to electricity so long as he holds his staff, and can actually sap excess electricity from electrokinetic users. The trident also enhances Neptune's hydrokinesis to control all states of matter for water, meaning he can control water, ice, and water vapor. This allows Neptune to manipulate the weather, and he can create things such as hurricanes and waterspouts, as well as create superdense solidified water to be use as a forcefield, and give him teleportation to any areas with water. This extends from lakes and rivers, to filled bathtubs and large sinks. The trident's magical sharpness allows it to ignore shield-like defenses (armor is not one of these defenses, however), and cause Earthquakes around Magnitudes 2 to 4 whenever it pierces the ground. Ankh Necklace Neptune's necklace grants him immunity to water manipulation from within his body, as well as curse and death manipulation. Wrist Bands A hand clap with the intention of using the bands will cause a massive omnidirectional shockwave of magical energy. Resurrection Anklet So long as submerged in water, Neptune can resurrect from death within two hours, return to consciousness the next two hours, and return to optimal condition within the next 20 hours. Aether Shark Abilities Aether Longevity When within the Aether Plane, Neptune is ageless, appearing sixteen. He has so far only been outside the Aether Plane for four years total, making him physically 20 years old. Illness Resistance Neptune is either highly resistant immune to many microscopic diseases, venoms, and poisons. He has been attacked by a bloom of box jellyfish at one point in his life, and he has suffered no ill effects from all of them minus being slightly disoriented for about a minute. Enhanced Senses Neptune's hearing underwater is potent enough to be used as echolocation whenever underwater (he can hear infrasound up to a mile away outside of water), his eyes are able to see clearly in near complete darkness, and his Ampullae of Lorenzini allows him to see heat gradients, as well as electrical and magnetic fields to the point where he can locate someone simply by the muscle contraction of their heartbeat. Bioluminescense At will, Neptune's body can glow a turquoise color. In places of absolute darkness, this technique allows him to see. Bite Force Neptune can unleash 41,000 pounds (20.5 tons) of force in a fraction of a second with his jaws, enough to tear through cars almost too easily. His serrated teeth are just a bonus to tearing chunks out of objects, and occasionally opponents. Enhanced Condition Neptune's strength allows him to casually lift beached blue whales and send them back into the sea (This was due to the aftermath of a massive aquatic battle, which Neptune himself wasn't a part of). At one point, he was crushed under a beached whale after slipping, but showed to be annoyed rather than hurt at the heavy creature. While bullets are not truly a danger to Neptune, they do leave a mark. Out of water, this shark can keep up with and even outrun highway cars at his maximum sprinting speed, and he's usually quick enough to maneuver his trident to protect himself from oncoming bulletfire. However, in the water, his swimming speed is godlike in comparison, as he has swam to the other side of Earth in only a few minutes. His healing rate is not incredibly fast, but it is noticeable when small cuts heal in about several seconds. The healing, however, is very potent, as the healing is about restoring the body to its optimal conditions; A magical healing, if you will. Neptune's shark denticles makes it so that attacking him from behind or with upper strikes such as an uppercut creates recoil damage. Pain Tolerance Being a shark, Neptune's resilience to pain is undeniably incredible. He can continue onward with the multiple piercings and slices in his body with little care. Aether-Walker Powers The eyes of an aether walker see the world differently. This allows Neptune see the concept of truth and lie. His blood stream is filled with aether energy, and conventional poisons and disease will not affect him. Plane Existence/Access Being an Aether-Walker, Neptune exists/can access multiple planes of existence. Astral Plane Existing in the astral plane gives him immunity to soul possession (unless the opponent can somehow possess spirits) due to the fact that he technically is a spirit and a physical body simultaneously. Neptune can interact with others both on the physical and spiritual level. This is also helpful for exorcism, which he had to do on a few occasions. He is able to do this by forcing souls and spirits out of other's bodies if need be, and fight them on the astral plane. In short, a lot of poltergeist fighting. Akashic Plane This plane governs knowledge and everything related to it. Neptune can use divination in order to gain access to knowledge of the unknown in the present, past, and future. This process is much faster when Neptune is in water rather than on land. Causal Plane With access to this plane, Neptune can affect his own memories and implant memories onto others. Should his own memory be removed/altered from her somehow, it will be restored to optimal condition within a short period of time. Mental Plane With this access, Neptune can read and control the thoughts and minds of others. This is a heavily used trait of Aether-Walkers, as they would use telepathy rather than verbal speech to communicate majority of the time, due to it costing less energy and saving time in talking. Other abilities that can be achieved by Neptune on the Mental Plane are increasing and decreasing the effectiveness of instincts, performing hypnosis (he uses this mainly with other sea creatures), and creating (and if strong enough, penetrate) mental blocks and psychic shields. Of course, by using this plane, he is highly resistant to these negative effects himself. Magic * Water Manipulation - Neptune can control: water to an extreme degree. He can: ** change water viscosity (either a quick running fluid, or as slow as molasses) ** create and control tsunamis, whirlpools, and waterspouts to dangerous levels far beyond the norm ** walk on water ** instantaneously purify water of its pollutants and other impurities with conductive ions ** manipulate the pressure of water to both solidify it and increase its boiling point ** absorb water from the surrounding area to increase his time out of water ** etc * Magical blasts and rays - These blasts are very versatile, each able to be controlled and/or seek its target. * telekinesis - Neptune can use his own mind to move matter around him, and he has very large range with this. * Anti Magic - Viewed as transparent energy, Neptune can create shields, lasers, and spheres of anti magic. Anti magic does no damage and phases through everything but magic and magical properties, in which it would instead destroy any form of magic on contact. * Conjuration- Neptune's magical abilities allow him to summon a variety of objects at whim, a useful ability for magicians to have. Flaws and Weaknesses Neptune is experienced with modern technology, but not completely. The Aetherworld is a place that relies on magic rather than technology 99% of the time, and he has only been outside of the Aetherworld for about 4 years in total. Neptune can die of dehydration if out of water for too long. While Neptune's Aether-Walker physiology means he doesn't rely on electricity in his nerve cells to function, he is still affected by it, being a sea creature. His magic saps at his energy. The more complex, potent, and/or larger the magic ability is, the more energy that is drained. Anti-magic can only nullify magic, it can't affect anything else. Anti-magic would also be bad if it was used by an opponent against his own magic. Neptune also has to be very concentrated when using antimagic, as he could easily accidentally counter himself. Higher tier magical abilities takes concentration and time. Science Manipulation powers are a great counter to Neptune's magical powers. Nether manipulation is the counter to Neptune's Aether manipulation, and it is also his weakness due to his Aether-Walker heritage. Simply being in hellish conditions causes painful symptoms, such as vomiting burning blood, skin peeling in some areas due to the nether heat, etc. Neptune's stamina and magical energy, despite both being possible to recharge, has a limit. There's only so much he can do before his stamina starts taking a toll, and if he continues, he can begin hurting himself. The more complex and difficult it is to retrieve information, the longer it will take Neptune to gain it through divination. How far in the past or how far in the future also plays a role. Conjuration costs a ton of energy when the items begin to get complex. Magic can be surpassed by stronger magic, common sense. Trivia Sharks in real life do get cancer. But it's such a widely known myth that sharks do not get cancer that I decided to use it. Neptune is the first aquatic oc I own in which I have drawn. Tons of Neptune's abilities and feats of strength come from actual species of creatures of the sea. For example, his bite force comes from the Megalodon shark, and his resilience to pain and enhanced healing comes from comes from real life shark resilience and healing.